The Methodology, Data Management and Analysis Core (MDMAC) will provide technical support and training of investigators developing or performing intervention and other geriatric research projects examining the aging phenotype and outcomes research. It will also develop new instruments, methodologies, and data archives to enable future studies. Thus the MDMAC will both address techniques for appropriate design and execution of current experiments and build the foundation for future research studies. Building on our experience with the UM Pepper Center, the MDMAC will address the needs of OAIC investigators, and especially junior investigators, for assistance in the design of intervention experiments, and maintenance, analysis, and interpretation of their data.